


H1N10

by Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biological Weapons, M/M, Mutation, Non-Consensual, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Сюрприз в тортике ко дню рождения, поднесенный мелкому мафиози, оказался... очень гадким сюрпризом. С характером и особенностями.
Kudos: 8





	H1N10

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Команде ксенофилии )
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено только в виде ссылки

Кое-какие дела в этом городе делались грязно. Многие. Некоторые – очень грязно. Поэтому Дис не удивился, когда охранники-виссы гадливо посторонились и даже подняли оружие, точно опасались, что присутствие Диса способно его испоганить.  
Таглийцы, конвоирующие Диса, буркнули несколько общих фраз, и охранники вытянулись, а затем буквально прилипли к стенкам. Приказы босса не обсуждались. Естественно, за исключением случаев, когда вы мечтаете, чтобы из вас достали внутренние органы и красиво разложили их между двумя стеклами. Такие аппликации периодически украшали улочки района Чекидз и производили большое культурное впечатление.  
От резкого запаха висс захотелось чихнуть, но Дис сдержался, зная, что в этом случае ему может прилететь крошка в затылок. Маленькая металлическая крошка, разогнанная до семи восьмых пулл-скоростей. Способная испарить всю Дисовскую черепушку со всем ее содержимым. Поэтому он даже шмыгать носом не стал, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда они пройдут в царство покоя и медитаций, ну или цветомузыки и разврата, смотря с кем его хотели познакомить. Руки, стянутые за спиной, уже малость затекли. Он пошевелил плечами, и таглиец тут же шикнул на него.  
– Да понял, понял, – пробурчал Дис и все-таки длинно шмыгнул.  
Сопли он подхватил где-то на позапрошлой неделе и, судя по тому, что выливалось из ноздрей в раковину, это заслуживало какого-нибудь научного исследования.  
Конвоир показал ему внушительный кулак, украшенный роговыми выростами.

Грязно-оранжевые пульсирующие стены коридора напоминали прямую кишку какого-нибудь засранца негуманоидного происхождения. Даже пол под ногами слегка колебался. Впрочем, возможно, от скрежещущих и ухающих ритмов, глухо звучавших где-то за пределами этой кишки. Дис задумался, что весь клуб на самом деле может быть чьей-то гигантской жопой. Мало ли кто мог разозлить босса Чекидзы. Может, от бедняги и правда осталась одна искусно выделанная и подогнанная под нужды картеля задница.  
Дис тихонько хихикнул. Конвоир подозрительно покосился на него маленькими, кучно рассыпанными глазенками. Дис примирительно улыбнулся, но глухой намордник с большими фильтрами полностью скрыл честную попытку дипломатии. Оставалось надеяться, что таглиец так же хорошо навострился разбираться в выражениях чужих глаз, как и сам Дис. Хотя, возможно, ему редко приходилось смотреть в чьи-то там посторонние глаза из положения лежа на спине.  
Второй конвоир пялился прямо перед собой, движения его были почти деревянными, и оружие он стискивал изо всех сил. Дис опять пошевелил плечами, намеренно уставясь на деревянного. Никакой реакции.  
Дис длинно вздохнул и посмотрел в конец коридора. Он до сих пор не перестал удивляться, насколько его боялись. Иногда это было забавно, иногда – очень полезно. Он снова покосился на деревянного, потом повернул голову и уставился в упор. Таглиец быстро мазнул по нему ответным взглядом, и Дис улыбнулся снова, на этот раз тщательно оскалившись. Маска-намордник не сдвинулась, однако скользнувший по шипам блик наверняка смотрелся выразительно.  
– Не пялься, Зараза, – не вытерпел деревянный.  
– Почему? – радостно уцепился Дис и склонил голову набок, передразнивая птичью манеру конвоиров. – Я слишком тревожу цыплячий писюн в твоих штанишках?  
Таглиец вскудахтнул, устремляя бешеный взгляд на коллегу.  
– Зараза, не парь его, – клекотнул тот и легонечко ткнул Диса прикладом.  
– Почему? Боится проспорить?  
– Потому что он новенький и со страху может тебя пристрелить.  
Дис позволил себе громкий смешок. Оба таглийца передернулись.

Оранжевая кишка наконец-то закончилась, и группа оказалась перед дверью, отчаянно походящей на сжатый сфинктер. Дис подумал, что в этом даже есть символизм. За жопной дверью их ждали жопные дела.  
Более уравновешенный конвоир сунулся к двери, приоткрыл клюв и метко плюнул в приемный лоток. Сфинктер многозначительно запульсировал, а потом резко растянулся, образовывая здоровенный вход. Дис с трудом подавил едкие комментарии насчет космических кораблей, пролетавших сквозь этот анус со свистом.  
За дверью царило приятное розово-лиловое умиротворение. То есть оно было таким, пока, подталкиваемый конвоирами, в прибежище картельских дельцов не ввалился Дис.  
Здесь скрежещущие звуки были слышны куда слабее, поэтому отчаянный визг и клекот разбегающихся цыпочек ударил по ушам так, что Дис приподнял плечи и зажмурился.  
– Какого помета?!  
Почти такой же пронзительный вопль заставил его все-таки приоткрыть глаз. Голос был знаком, и, если Дис не ошибался, его владелец был слишком хорошо известен не только в Чекидзе, но и во всей автономной области Мареко. Мудак был хозяин этого голоса, одно слово. Главный по контролю за поставками мерцательной пыльцы.  
– Какого помета вы притащили сюда эту блевань? – завопил Соу-Сок.  
Дис открыл второй глаз и опустил плечи, расслабляясь.  
– Не ори, – сказал конвоир, и по этому неуважительному обращению, лишенному всех почтительных приставок, стало ясно, что назревают неприятности.  
\- Нехорошо обзываться, – тут же подлил масла Дис.  
Цыпочки, повизгивающие в дальних углах комнаты – вернее, в мягких карманах, потому что углов у этого жопного мешка просто не было – тоже почуяли неладное и дружно прикрыли головы, сворачиваясь в эмбриональные позы. Мягкие чешуйки на их спинах встали дыбом, выдавая страх хозяек. Вскочивший с места Соу-Сок вздыбил собственные чешуи, удивительно похожие на перья, только очень плотные, и в ярости приоткрыл клюв, способный перекусить что-нибудь металлическое, хотя и не слишком прочное. Красный язык затрепетал в глубине. Более спокойный конвоир тоже приоткрыл клюв и угрожающе зашипел. Обмен невербальными угрозами продолжался еще несколько секунд, а потом Соу-Сок обессилено рухнул на диван. Огромный, мягкий и податливый на вид, словно болезненная опухоль, тот покорно просел под весом птичьей задницы.  
– Босс велел передать, – угрожающе прощелкал конвоир, – Что это его подарок. На твой день вскрытия скорлупы.  
– Поздравляю, – сладко сказал Дис.  
– Это ошибка! – опять взвизгнул Соу-Сок. – Я разбил скорлупу в другой день! Вы спутали! Спутали с кем-то, потому что босс сказал вам только про день разбития скорлупы, ведь так?!  
– Босс сказал, что такой хитрый гузкин сын, как ты, даже свой день держит в тайне, – пробурчал конвоир, поводя стволом. – Но нет, это именно твой подарок.  
– За что? – взвизгнул Соу-Сок.  
Конвоир пожал плечами и щелкнул в сторону коллеги. Тот, не меняя деревянности движений, полез в поясной карман, достал оттуда маленький квадратик и швырнул между растопыренных лап Соу-Сока.  
– Твой шанс, – так же деревянно сказал он. – Трахни Заразу, и если он кончит быстро, считай, тебе повезло.  
Дис выставил ногу вперед и в предвкушении провел языком по губам. На его взгляд, он выглядел безупречно. Намордник, в точности как из шоу «Дикие и кибер-сексуальные», наручники, жалкое подобие юбчонки из розовых перьев, по которым таглийцы так перлись, и даже высокие ботинки, имитирующие подобие мощной лапы с пяточной шпорой.  
Бери и трахай прямо сейчас.  
– Я хочу поговорить с боссом! – завизжал Соу-Сок, вытягивая тощую шею.  
– А босс с тобой – не хочет, – сказал спокойный конвоир. – А ну давай, наслаждайся подарком. Видишь, у него уже перья дыбом.  
Юбчонка была совсем короткой, поэтому, когда у Диса привстал член, смехотворная перьевая завеса выразительно задралась. Дис снова облизнул пересохшие губы. На перекосившегося от страха таглийца ему было плевать. Просто Дис любил давать в задницу, и кто на другом конце члена – разницы никакой. Тем более что преимущественно они все равно дохли. Но у таглийцев члены были интересные, со спиралевидными бороздками, и он помнил, как приятно эти бороздки полируют анус, когда член таглийца движется в нем туда-сюда.  
– Помочь надеть? – деревянно сказал второй конвоир, указывая на резинку.  
Соу-сок зашипел от ненависти. Цыпочки в своих псевдо-гнездах совсем притихли. Схватив резинку, Соу-Сок нелепо взялся за пах и застыл на месте. Вряд ли можно было ждать, что в такой ситуации у него встанет.  
– Я и отсосать могу, – опять подал голос Дис.  
Деревянный конвоир и Соу-Сок шарахнулись одинаково. На месте остался только спокойный.  
– Если у эн-нгие-Соу-Сока, – теперь приставки звучали с издевкой, – не поднимется семяпровод, тогда, возможно, мы подумаем и об этом.  
Дис вздохнул. Член у него встал полностью, и он почувствовал скользкую пленку меж ягодиц. Он до сих пор не знал, благодаря кому из его партнеров его жопа теперь при возбуждении начинает сочиться, но эта инфекция была безобидной и даже полезной. Правда, пахло кошмарно: как перебродившие ягоды. Таглийцы-конвоиры одновременно учуяли этот запах и резко дернули головами. Следом задергался Соу-Сок.  
– Да он уже разлагается! – пронзительно заклекотал он. – От него сейчас куски начнут отваливаться! Я не согласен!  
– Или так, или под стекло, – выговорил деревянный.  
Видно было, что ему отчаянно хочется отступить на несколько шагов от Заразы, но ответственная роль не позволяет. Многочисленные глазки Соу-Сока дико заметались. Босс выдал ему две смерти, но, возможно, в одной была крошечная лазейка. Только надо было заставить себя совершить нечто противоестественное.  
– Ну если не я, то пусть кто-нибудь ему отсосет, – предложил Дис.  
Конвоиры непроизвольно глянули друг на друга. Дис неприкрыто хихикнул.  
– Цысай! – рявкнул спокойный. – А ну, драноперки, живо к хозяину! Ослепли, что ли, не видите, что ему помощь нужна?  
И, явно для ускорения процесса, пальнул в потолок. Дис присел, цыпочки завизжали, Соу-Сок съежился так, что из плеч только клюв торчал. Комната-мешок пошла тревожными волнами.

Рыдая и вскудахтывая, цыпочки повылезали из своих убежищ. Всего их было пять: от снежно-белой через градиенты до угольно-черной. Они окружили хозяина и профессионально принялись ласкать. Дис переступил на месте. Между лопаток собрался пот. Глаза Соу-Сока подернулись бессильным отчаянием. Цыпочки старались, словно выполняли хорошо заученный урок. Скорее всего, так оно и было, не могли же они и впрямь любить этого придурка.  
В любом случае, их усердие возымело успех. Загнутый чуть вбок хрен появился из кожистых складок и довольно уверенно уставился в потолок. Угольно-черная цыпочка взяла у хозяина резинку и, прикрыв глаза от страха и благоговения, медленно раскатала тончайшую паутинку защитной мембраны по этому хрену. Дис чуть не застонал от нетерпения. Хрен был именно такой, как он помнил. Аж задница заныла в предвкушении. Деревянный конвоир сделал несколько шагов и остановился сбоку от дивана-нароста, недвусмысленно направив оружие на Соу-Сока. Цыпочки дружно попадали на колени и прикрыли свои очаровательные головки шикарно расчесанными перьями.  
– Вперед, Зараза, – приказал второй конвоир. – Поработай клоакой хорошенько.  
– Смотри, поцелую тебя однажды, – пригрозил Дис.  
Конвоир не дрогнул, но Дису померещилась тень страха в его глазках.  
Сделав два шага, он остановился перед самым диваном. Поднял ногу и выразительно поставил ее меж растопыренных колен Соу-Сока. Тот дернулся, словно хотел поджать свои корявые лапы с грязнющими толстыми когтями, но остановился в последний момент.  
Помогать он явно не собирался, и Дис сам взобрался на диван. Встал над Соу-Соком, широко раздвинув ноги. Проклятый диван покачивался, и насадиться на хер в таком положении, да еще и со стянутыми руками было почти невозможно.  
– Помогите мне, эн-нгие-Соу-Сок-маай, – сладострастно попросил Дис. – Я вас так хочу...  
Трахаться и правда хотелось до одури. Анус вздрагивал, непроизвольно раскрываясь и сжимаясь раз за разом. Соу-Сок, обозванный «маай», любимым, сощурился и плюнул Дису на живот.  
Дис укоризненно вздохнул, отвернулся и сдавлено кашлянул в респиратор несколько раз, чувствуя, как сипит и похрипывает в горле. Соу-Сок застыл, всю его харю над клювом исказила гримаса, но он все-таки сумел справиться с собой. Тонкие жесткие пальцы сжались на бедрах Диса. Таглиец потянул его вниз и без всякого намека на осторожность просто насадил на свой хер.  
– А-айбля!  
Дис еле успел вывернуть колени так, чтобы не повредить суставы. В жопу словно воткнули горячий кол. Соу-Сок дернул башкой вперед, растопыривая клюв, но деревянный конвоир резко зашипел.  
– Поранишь – сдохнут все, – предупредил он. – И твоя вторая и третья гнездоветвь тоже.  
– Не смей упоминать мои гнезда! – в ярости завопил Соу-Сок.  
Дис нетерпеливо заерзал. Разборки мафиозных петушков могли и подождать. Он наконец-то получил хер в жопу и, невзирая на не очень удачную стыковку, твердо намеревался скакать на нем, пока не кончит. Возможно, фортуна действительно улыбнулась бы Соу-Соку и он пережил бы этот марафон, но вряд ли. Так что надо было торопиться.  
– М-м... – он попробовал двинуться сам, и это уже было приятно. – Хорошо-о...  
Соу-Сок, шипя и щелкая клювом, стиснул пальцы еще сильнее, явно стремясь наставить Дису синяков, и принялся яростно вколачиваться в его задницу. Мягкий диван шел волнами, движения получались неритмичными, то слабее, то сильнее, и Дис изо всех сил старался повернуться так, чтобы очередной толчок все-таки угодил в простату. Соу-Сок совершенно точно не разбирался в устройстве человеческих жоп, поэтому долбил так, словно надеялся, что за счет грубой силы может выколотить оргазм из партнера. Если он так же трахал своих цыпочек, то неудивительно, что они даже не попытались всплакнуть от беспокойства за него – хотя бы для видимости.  
Дис чувствовал, как все сильнее растекается его смазка, как горит от нее между ягодиц и в нещадно заполняемом анусе. Температура подскочила до лихорадочной, по бедрам поползли красные воспаленные полосы, складываясь в прихотливый узор. Он вытянул шею вперед, пытаясь удержать равновесие на бешеном страусе под собой. Толчки хера становились все беспорядочней, и наконец Дис не выдержал.  
– А ну хватит! – взревел он и рванул руками.  
Наручники, дешевая поделка из пластика, разлетелись с треском. Деревянный конвоир шарахнулся, панически и позорно вскудахтнув. Спокойный угрожающе вскинул оружие. Прямо сейчас Дис нарушил контракт о безопасности петушков босса. Наручники на него напялили, чтобы выглядеть прилично перед охраной Соу-Сока, ну и чтоб вел себя спокойнее. Но Диса достал этот херов, во всех смыслах, спектакль.  
Соу-Сок замер. Его восхитительный, так неумело используемый хрен, застыл тоже. Дис выбросил обе руки вперед и схватил тощую костистую шею.  
– Медленно и со вкусом, – прохрипел он. – Не то я сниму этот намордник, понял?  
Соу-Сок завопил. Многочисленные глаза один за другим подернулись белесой пленкой третьего века. Лапы взрыли мягкий пол, и Дису почудилось, что таглиец содрогается, точно от ударов тока. Судороги шли одна за другой, цыпочки с визгом поползли в стороны, конвоиры застыли, явно не соображая, что происходит. Соу-Сок взбрыкнул еще раз – и тяжело обмяк. Суматошное биение пульса под пальцами Диса оборвалось. Башка свесилась набок, клюв приоткрылся, и из него тонкой струйкой потянулась мутная слизь.  
– Не понял, – удивленно сказал Дис. – Он что, сдох?  
– Не повезло, – проскрипел деревянный. – Слазь.  
Дис обернулся к нему, и таглиец резко отступил на шаг, прикрываясь оружием. Дис очень медленно повернул голову ко второму конвоиру. Он чувствовал, как ярость заполняет его, медленно перекрывая возбуждение.  
– А семяпровод у эн-нгие-Соу-Сока стоит? – практично уточнил тот.  
Дис поерзал и ухмыльнулся.  
– Стоит.  
– Значит, доделывай, – разрешил конвоир.  
– А ты извращенец, – хихикнул Дис. – Не поможешь?  
– Ты предлагаешь мне трахать контейнер с биологической заразой?  
Дис хрипло хохотнул и разжал руки. Застывший в предсмертном напряжении член все еще горячил задницу. Дис пристроился поудобнее, откинулся назад, уперся в обмякшие, но пока что твердые ляжки и принялся самозабвенно двигаться вверх-вниз.  
Сейчас Соу-Соку пора было вызывать неотложку, но вроде босс и рассчитывал, что дилер в итоге сдохнет. Хотя было бы веселее, дай конвоиры Дису трахнуться с ним без резинки.  
Остановившись на этой мысли, Дис замер. Потом, не слушая вопросительного кудахтанья, снялся с каменного хера, подцепил резинку, стащил ее и хотел уже бросить на пол, но конвоиры разом зашипели.  
– Ох, ну что вы! – патетически сказал Дис.  
И запихал резинку в приоткрытый клюв Соу-Сока.  
А потом опустился на восхитительно упругий хер снова. Намордник слегка мешал, но снимать его было опасно, конвоиры и так напряглись. Дис взялся поддрачивать. Деревянный задергался, а потом не выдержал – и достал еще одну резинку.  
– Надень! – почти каркнул он, кидая в Диса резинкой. – Зараза!  
Дис выхватил резинку из воздуха. Идея была неплохой – резинки на хую почти не ощущались, а дрочить было удобно. Снова остановившись, он быстро напялил на собственный колом стоящий член невесомую мембрану и вернулся к усердной работе по получению оргазма.  
Случилось это быстро. Все-таки и правда неважно, с кем трахаться: с инопланетянином, человеком или самотыком; с живым организмом, искусственным или даже дохлым. Главное, чтобы под правильным углом и нужной толщины. Дис любил, чтобы жопу хорошенько растягивало.  
Оргазм был восхитителен. Показалось даже, что таглийский хер запульсировал. Сперма самого Диса брызнула в резинку, наполняя мешочек на самом кончике. Стеная в голос, Дис несколько раз приподнялся и насадился снова, выдоил последние капли в резинку и согнулся вперед. В груди булькнуло, и он раскашлялся. Конвоиры отступили еще на шаг.  
Дис требовательно протянул руку, и деревянный издали кинул ему еще одну резинку. Размер у них был ого-го, и Дис, приподняв намордник, легко использовал ее как плевательный мешочек. Стянул с собственного все еще набухшего члена резинку, туго увязал со второй и тоже пихнул в клюв бессознательному таглийцу. Поерзал, в последний раз тревожа себе анус приятными ощущениями, и неохотно приподнялся. Из задницы текла смазка. Дис покрутил жопой в воздухе, остужая, а потом уже медленно опустил на пол одну за другой гудящие от напряжения ноги. Конвоиры отступили снова.  
– Че вы напрягаетесь, – ухмыльнулся Дис. – Я ж целовать вас не собираюсь.  
– И не думай! – неожиданно экспрессивно взвизгнул деревянный. – Грязь! Тебя сжечь надо! Отрава поганая!  
Дис угрожающе коснулся намордника. Второй конвоир закудахтал, и стороны начали дискуссию яростным клекотом. Кажется, новичок ссался до такой степени, что готов был попортить отношения с боссом. И так-то его можно было понять. На Каносе людей было мало, и местные их сдержанно не жаловали. Виссы, таглийцы и прочие орнитовыблядки страшно боялись подхватить от людей атипичную вирусню. Что-то в их иммунной системе не срабатывало, когда речь заходила о болезнях, распространяемых хомосапиенсами.

Дис отвлеченно разглядывал жопный мешок, словно побледневший от случившегося в его стенах. Цыпочки, спрятавшиеся в кармашки, его не интересовали. Конвоиры кудахтали все громче и визгливее.  
– Эй, – сказал он. – Или мы уберемся отсюда, или у вас есть шансы надышаться от трупака. Я гарантирую, что теперь он сдох.  
Оба замолки резко, будто их выключили, и так же резко повернулись к трупу.  
– Цысай! – позвал Дис. – Вам тоже лучше бежать отсюда. Я не злой, но скоро тут будет чумная яма.  
Соу-Сок уже начал меняться. Жесткие кожаные перья местами покрылись налетом. Пленка на глазах сделалась какой-то гниловатой на вид. Слизи из клюва текло все больше. Зараза пожирала его со страшной скоростью. Но даже будь он живой, разница была бы только во времени. Может и продержался бы чуть – от нескольких часов до суток.  
– Уходим! – рявкнул спокойный. – Цысай, вы с нами!  
Цыпочки, скуля и причитая, поползли на коленях к сфинктеру выхода. Деревянный двинул за ними, каждым шагом выдавая свое желание немедленно бежать. Дис, почесывая задницу, неторопливо пошел за ними.  
– Эй, ты мне проспорил, – напомнил он. – Либо гони крексы, либо подставляй жопу, слышь!  
– Потом! – вскудахтнул деревянный. – Получишь на чип! Я тебя касаться не буду! Зараза!  
– А могли бы славно потрахаться, – мерзко улыбаясь, посетовал Дис.  
Деревянный судорожно вздыбил перья. Спокойный конвоир топал молча. Хотя Дис слышал, как у него нервно постукивают друг о другая краешки плотно сомкнутого клюва.  
Кличку свою Дис почти любил. И уж точно ее уважали все, кто имел честь знать хумана Диса, одного из немногих, живущих в Мареко.  
Каждый новый секс с каким-нибудь херожопым чудиком, прилетевшим на Канос из своего галактического Мудополя, каждая порция спермы или еще какой оплодотворительной жижи, спущенная Дису в задницу, превращали его во все более опасное биологическое оружие. Он сам уже не помнил, со сколькими переспал за последние полгода, и раз от раза он становился все ядовитее. Сейчас Дис Эндери уже напоминал грязную бомбу, поставленную на таймер с генератором случайной даты.  
Сперма, слюна, мокрота с соплями, эта псевдо-смазка, зарождающаяся в его заднице – все было заразным до предела. Фекалии – почти нет, как ни странно. Моча и слезы – серединка на половинку. Пот мог вызвать аллергию у особо неустойчивых инопланетян, но не больше.  
Люди оказались единственным видом, способным легко подхватывать болезни чужих видов и существовать с ними без особых для себя последствий. Получившиеся модификации они разносили быстрее, чем насекомые и крысы переносили болезни на старой Земле. Иногда это становилось настоящей эпидемиологической угрозой.  
Некоторые, как Дис, строили на этом целый образ жизни. Он даже не просил больших денег, работая больше из любви к искусству. Когда-нибудь он собирался остановиться. Но не сейчас.  
У самого сфинктера он оглянулся. Труп главного по мерцательной пыльце уже зримо осел набок. Похоже, что-то происходило с его костями и мышцами.  
– С днем рождения, петух хренов, – сказал Дис. – Хэппи бездей, блядь.


End file.
